


Round and Round

by lcb_x_cw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcb_x_cw/pseuds/lcb_x_cw
Summary: Basically, Cheryl and Toni have known each other their whole lives. They both know that there's something more than a best friend thing going on and they test the waters a little bit. Everything is going well. Until.....





	1. What's Going on?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I'm still learning how to do this. Positive and negative feedback is appreciated. I want to know what you guys think and how you guys think I can improve this. I love constructive criticism! Help a girl out, please!

Cheryl, Toni, and the rest of their different friend groups are entering their sophomore year of high school in a few days. Only this year, unlike middle school and their freshman year, they will all attend Riverdale High. Southside was shut down at the end of their freshman year for reasons only the adults got to know. However, they all just assumed that it had to do with the drug and crime rate increasing on school grounds. This year was going to be completely different than the rest of the years and, hopefully, it will be for the better. That's what Cheryl and Toni keep telling themselves, anyway.

Though Cheryl and Toni grew up on opposite sides of town and grew apart throughout middle school and their first year of high school they always met at Pop's once a month on a Saturday night to keep up with each other. In elementary school the two girls were the best of friends and hardly spoke to any other kid in the school. As the two left elementary school they made a deal to meet at Pop's at least once a month to hang out and see how the other one was doing. They each had a calendar and wrote in which day they would go and neither of them had missed a date since they began. The girls would show up at the same time, sit in the exact same booth, and order the exact same thing each month. Some things just never change. When they realized how much they loved the other girls company they made a choice to meet up every Saturday because once a month just wasn't enough anymore. Throughout their weekly dates both girls had finally confided in the other about how they both found themselves more attracted to females than males and how they didn't know who else they could tell. It was at that point that the two girls realized they were seeing the other as more than a best friend.  
********************************************  
Cheryl liked that she and Toni went to different schools. She liked that she was the only one from the northside who really knew Toni and that she could keep her to herself. She enjoyed the fact that Toni was her little secret and no one else knew anything about her. Well, except for that hobo, Jughead, who is dating Betty. But she didn't talk to Jughead so he may not even know that she and Toni know each other well. It was time to have the conversation no one was ready for..

Toni also really enjoyed the fact that Cheryl was her own little secret. She knows that Jug is aware of who Cheryl is; but, Toni also knows that Cheryl wouldn't be seen talking to him. She barely liked talking to Betty. Saturday was coming all too quickly and she knew it was time to have the "Southside to Riverdale" conversation they had been avoiding for 3 months.  
********************************************  
Cheryl left Thistlehouse in her bright red convertible at the same time Toni should have been getting onto her loud ass death trap, as Cheryl called liked to call it. The two girls joined together in the dimly lit parking lot of Pop's, the neon sign shining bright into both of their brown eyes as they leaned in for a hug. The clung to each other like they hadn't seen the other one in months. They could both tell the other girl had so much to say and so many emotions. Tonight was going to be a long night. They loosened their embrace and walked into Pop's to their normal booth in the corner and before they could get comfortable Pop Tate was already there with their drinks making sure he still knew what the two young girls wanted to eat. 

There was never any awkward silence between these two 16 year old girls, just comfortable silence as they both waited to see who was going to start the conversation first. Toni, who made sure to wear the beanie Cheryl loved with her serpent jacket, leggings, and red converse began the conversation with, "So. I guess I'll be seeing you 6 days a week now." as she sat back to wait on a reply. Cheryl smirked at the brown haired girl and rolled her eyes. She knew Toni was right and she was actually really excited despite knowing she would have to share Toni from now on. Before Toni could say another word Cheryl opened her mouth and words fell out, "Look. I am so excited that you will be at Riverdale. I am beyond happy knowing that I will see you six days a week instead of just one. I don't want to stop meeting on Saturday's because I'll see you during the week. I would actually like to see you seven days a week. Toni, will you please be my girlfriend?" The words slipped off the redheads tongue so quickly and so calmly she thought that she only said it in her head. So, to make sure she did say it out loud she repeated, "Toni. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Only the second time her voice shook and her eyes became glassy because she knew she was in love with Toni Topaz and this is what she wanted. Before Cheryl could excuse herself to the bathroom to breathe Toni let out a deep breath that she had been holding for the past few years. She nodded her head slowly while looking deep into Cheryl's eyes, "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom."  
The two girls had grins as wide as their lips could spread as they both leaned up from their sitting positions and their lips met for the first time. However, their kiss was interrupted when Pop came to bring their food and let them know that their different friend groups were pulling into the parking lot. See, the girls had a deal with Pop that if either of their friends pulled into the parking lot that he would say, "Choni" and Toni would move to the table top bar and Cheryl would remain in the booth. This didn't happen often because the girls found a time that worked and for some reason their friends never showed up. Both girls smiled at Pop as he put their plates down and said, "Choni. But today I feel like you don't mind." And he was right. Neither of the girls cared that their friends were about to come into the diner, they were together and they were happy as could be.  
********************************************  
The two girls are plagued with confused eyes as the serpents and random Riverdale students flood into Pop's diner. Sweet Pea and Fangs are the first two people to say anything as they stomp their feet to where the girls sit. "What's going on?' Fangs blurted out with a smile as he sat next to Toni who looked at him with daggers. Cheryl quickly saw the look on Toni's face and she giggled out, "we're just having a date like girlfriends do." and the serpent girls smile came back and the two boys high fived and left. Toni let out a sigh of relief and confessed to Cheryl that she had a deal with all of the serpents, including Jughead, that no one goes to Pops between 6:00-7:00 on Saturday's so that they could have time to just be who they are without anyone else. Toni didn't want to share Cheryl with anyone. Cheryl blushed, pushed the home button on her phone and saw the time read "7:30" and she felt a calm sensation run through her body because she realized that all of their friends kept their deal with Toni.  
********************************************  
They joined their friends who had become much closer than anyone even realized because they would all go to Pop's at the same time after Toni and Cheryl were gone. As they all sat there in their different style of clothes, different backgrounds... they were one big happy family and Cheryl knew that Southside and Riverdale mixing together would be the best thing that ever happened in this town. She pulled Toni closer to her and kissed her on the cheek saying "thank you" and continuing to fall in love with the serpent on her right who was laughing and giggling with all of the people in the booth.


	2. Is This Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, still getting the hang of this and would love any feedback from anyone!

Cheryl's first alarm goes off at 5:15 in the morning so that she can begin her morning routine of getting ready for school. Today is the first day of the new school year and unlike any other year Cheryl Blossom isn't nervous nor does she feel the need to dress to impress. However, she does it anyway because she enjoys it and, well, she's Cheryl Bombshell Blossom. Her thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. She rolls her eyes and annoyingly picks up her phone to see who is trying to communicate this early in the morning.   
Toni: Good morning, beautiful. I was wondering if you would join me for a breakfast date at Pop's before heading to school?  
Cheryl couldn't help but have a grin stretch across her face as she read the words that Toni sent her. She felt her hear flutter and fill with love as she read, "good morning, beautiful." Toni called her beautiful. Toni always complimented her but this time it was different. Cheryl snapped herself out of her thoughts and replied accepting Toni's offer. After deciding to meet at 6:30 Cheryl quickly continued about her morning routine breaking it randomly to respond to Toni and only Toni. Suddenly Cheryl became more nervous than she ever imagined being. When she first woke up, she was fine. She was going to see Toni at school and everything would be great! But now... Now Toni wants to see her before school and she is FREAKING OUT!!! She takes a few deep breaths and checks the time, "6:04" is what her phone reads. She calms down when she realizes that she still has 10 minutes to breathe before having to leave. However, those 10 minutes go by quickly as she is running out of the front door and to her car to head to Pop's.

Toni remembers being awake for nearly 30 minutes before finally asking Cheryl if she wanted to meet at Pop's for breakfast before school. She was struggling to understand why now that they were officially girlfriends why it was so difficult to initiate a text. I mean, yeah it was THE Cheryl Blossom, IT GIRL of RIverdale High. But, it was also Cheryl Blossom, her girlfriend. She waited until Cheryl responded before starting to get ready for her day. She laid on her bed for what felt like hours before "Cheryl Blossom" popped across her phone screen. She quickly unlocked her phone to a message saying, "Good morning, my beautiful Serpent girlfriend. I would love nothing more than to meet you at Pop's for breakfast. Consider it a date." Toni's heart leaped through her chest as she read, "my beautiful Serpent girlfriend." Toni danced around her room before jumping in the shower and humming random little tunes at the thought of being Cheryl's girlfriend. Toni quickly dried and styled her hair in loose waves in a half up half down style. However, the half up was a in a high pony tail and it literally pulled her entire outfit together. She pulled on her black skinny jeans with a bright red crop top and black boots. Over her crop top she put on her Southside Serpent jacket. She couldn't help but smile while remembering how happy Cheryl was for her when she found out. Toni remembers being so scared that Cheryl was going to run away and never come back that it took her a few weeks to actually tell her she joined a gang...

*** Toni and Cheryl had just finished their 8th grade year when Toni decided she was going to join the Serpents. Living on the South side she didn't have very many choices and it was either join a gang or suffer because she was alone. She remembers being befriended by Sweet Pea and Fangs during 8th grade and how they always had each others backs no matter what. Toni wanted that. She wanted to have someone she could trust within a 5 minute walk and not a 10 minute drive. She remembers telling Sweets and Fangs that she wanted to join the Serpents with them and they all made it happen. The night Toni was to become an official Serpent she was supposed to meet Cheryl at Pop's. It was on the schedule which means it couldn't be moved. So, she talked to FP and everyone else and they agreed to let her do everything the following day so that she could still meet with Cheryl. Toni was nervous that night at Pop's and Cheryl definitely picked up on the vibe but she didn't pressure Toni into talking about it. She knew her well enough to know that Toni would talk when she was ready, just like always. By this time the girls were meeting once a week and every week Toni hid this from Cheryl it was more awkward and less fun. Finally Toni got up the nerve to tell Cheryl. It went something like this, "Hi. Before you say anything. I am so sorry that I have been off and that I have just been really weird and awkward. But here's the truth, at the end of the school year I decided I wanted to become a Serpent. So, I did just that. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you off because I'm a part of a gang now. I am so sorry I am just now telling you and I really hope you don't hate me. But, I understand if you want to leave now. It's just, I didn't really have anyone on my side of the tracks and now I do. And now I have a family and friends. And I'm so happy." She remembers getting ready to get up to leave when Cheryl looks at her with the widest smile she has ever seen and giggled out a, "TT, I am not going to runaway or leave you. So what, you're part of a gang. I can handle that. What I can't handle is not being friends with you. Just remember that we have dinner every Saturday. Okay?" It went way better than Toni could have thought.***

Ever since that night when Toni pulls on her jacket she smiles at how supportive her girlfriend is of her choices and how nothing could ever come between the two of them. Toni rushes out her door after realizing she got trapped in her thoughts and memories way longer than she intended to. Her phone read "6:21" and she knew she had a 15 minute drive. She was going to be late.

The two girls happened to be pulling into the parking lot at the exact same time as the other and they both smiled when they made eye contact. They quickly removed themselves from their vehicles and embraced each other in a long hug with bright smiles. Toni hung her helmet on the handlebar of her bike as Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffed, 'that death trap of yours." Toni smirked a "you love it" smirk and nudged Cheryl with her elbow as their fingers intertwined while they walked into the diner. They made their way to their normal booth and Pop smiled as he said good morning to the two young girls who were completely lost in each other eyes. Toni took in every aspect of Cheryl. Her red lipstick, red crop top, black high wasted jeans, and red heels. Then it finally hit her. THEY WERE DRESSED JUST ALIKE. Toni couldn't help but laugh about their outfits and was quite amused that Cheryl hadn't noticed until Toni pointed it out. Neither of the girls seemed to mind matching the other. Actually, they both started blushing and talking about how cute the other one looked and how they needed to raid each others closets for more clothes!

Cheryl looked down at her phone to check the time and realized they were going to be late if they didn't leave right then. Cheryl Blossom had never been late and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now! She quickly paid for both of their meals after much debate with Toni and rushed to her car. As Toni was about to get on her bike Cheryl called out, "not today, ChaCha. Let's go." as she unlocked the passenger door. Toni smiled, grabbed her bag and jogged over to Cheryl's car. She barely had time to put her seat belt on before Cheryl was speeding out of the parking lot. All Toni could do was stare and be completely amazed by the beauty that is Cheryl Blossom. If ever there was a human version of the heart eye emoji, it was now. Toni looked at the Northside it girl like she hung the stars and could do no wrong. Cheryl must have felt Toni's eyes because she grinned as she took her right hand from the steering wheel and pointed at her cheek. This action caused Toni to lean over and kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. However, there was much surprise when Cheryl decided to last minute turn to look at Toni and their lips met instantly and both girls proceeded to melt into the other one as their kiss grew with passion and love. Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand as they sang along to the music playing in the car kissing each other randomly for the rest of the trip.

Cheryl pulled into her parking spot and as soon as the girls got out of the car they were met with confused glances and questioning stares. Everyone except for the Serpents, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, Josie, and The Pussycats were extremely confused by these two girls getting out of the same car. Luckily Veronica made a comment about them matching and it made everyone laugh and tease the two girls for being so in sync with the other one. What made it even more funny was that Betty and Jughead and Archie and Veronica were also in matching couple colors. The six of them laughed it off as they all walked inside. Toni was extremely hesitant to be physical with Cheryl at school but Cheryl didn't shy away. She proudly grabbed Toni's hand and intertwined their fingers gently rubbing her thumb across Toni's. She could feel Toni tense up which made Cheryl question her choice.. "Is this okay?" she asked sheepishly while staring into Toni's eyes. The Serpent just softly shook her head yes as she planted a kiss on Cheryl's cheek before continuing to walk through the doors of her new high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm doing my best to update in a timely manner. But, you know, life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little out there and it wasn't super in depth or in detail. I just kind of wanted to throw something out there and I was inspired to write a little bit today. I don't know how often I will update. I'll probably write once a week and update as I am finished writing. I'm not sure about a plot line just yet. As of now I will have 7 chapters.


End file.
